


The Silver Fox Camshow

by whenfandomscollide



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn Watching, Pseudo-Incest, Silver Fox, Tags May Change, Voyeurism, camshow, fleshlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/pseuds/whenfandomscollide
Summary: What if 17 yr old Peter has a bit of a thing for his dad, Tony, which, of course, he can't do anything about because his dad is his dad? So he trawls porn sites looking for silver fox types.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	The Silver Fox Camshow

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as I decide where I'm actually going to go with this thing.

17 yr old Peter has a bit of a thing for his dad, Tony, which, of course, he can't do anything about because his dad is his dad. So he trawls porn sites looking for silver fox types. He's done all the usual sites and there are some good vids but he likes variety so he hunts further for more and more obscure sites until he comes across a camshow site he's never seen before. And it seems to specialise in silver foxes. Heaven! He's just found his spiritual porn home.

And as he peruses the thumbnail section, looking to see what's on offer, a profile catches his eye. Or, rather, the thumbnail catches his eye. It's not the man in the thumbnail that he's focused on, although it's hot af and he will give it due attention shortly. The thing that's caught his eye is something in the background of the shot. Something that he's seen before. In real life. In person. In the meditation room. 

Well, his dad calls it a meditation room. It's a very bland room, deliberately so according to his dad, so his mind has no distractions; cream coloured walls and sanded pine floors and a curiously positioned closet built into the wall that you wouldn't even be able to see if you didn't know it was there. And Peter's never tried to look in it because the whole room has always been so boring to him. He knows his dad spends a lot of time in there and always seems to come out feeling better but Peter's never got the appeal. The only thing of interest in the whole room is a curious metal ring bolted into the wall. And he's seeing that in the thumbnail now.

He's pretty sure he's worked out what his dad spends so much time doing in that room now and he's torn. Does he want to see or should he respect his dad's privacy? Is it wrong to watch when his dad puts it out there for the rest of the world to see? But, he's never mentioned it to Peter, so he obviously wouldn't want Peter to know. Then again, why would he tell Peter? How does a parent go about having that conversation with their teenage son? 

Then Peter notices the number of videos attached to this profile and his eyes widen. There are pages and pages of them and the dates go back... Oh, my gosh. His dad's been doing this since Peter was finishing middle school!

Peter's definitely going to have to watch now. He clicks on the most recent video with a trembling hand.

The video that opens has a reclining chair that Peter's never seen before set up in front of what Peter can only assume is the camera setup. A man sits in the chair, naked except for a maroon silk robe, a very sexy older man who is in really good shape for a man of his dad's age. Assuming this is his dad, of course. He's pretty sure it is, but he hasn't seen his dad naked in years and the man in the video is taking care to keep his head out of the frame. 

"Hello, friends," says the man in the video and Peter feels a sharp bolt of arousal shoot through him as he recognises his dad's voice. "Thank you for choosing to join me again. Today, I'd like to bring out an old friend." 

The man, (his dad, Peter's brain supplies helpfully), leans forward and pulls something out from behind him. It looks like a black flashlight and Peter has a sudden spark of insight into what this might be. 

"I thought I'd bring Jeremy back for all the viewers who said they'd missed him lately. Plus, I'm in a giving mood today." His dad fishes a bottle of lube out from behind him and removes the cap on the toy, squirting lube into the opening and using his finger to smear it further into the toy. He also parts his robe more fully and takes himself in hand, lubed hand smearing slick up the length of his shaft. 

Peter's eyes nearly pop out of his head. That is his dad's cock. That is his dad's cock online for anybody to see. He feels a stirring inside his pants and quickly unzips his jeans, dropping them to the floor and yanking his underwear down at the same time.

He can't help but compare what he's seeing on his computer screen to what is jutting out from between his own legs. Where he is pink, smooth and compact, his father is red, veiny, and long. It's not the girthiest cock he's ever seen in porn, but-oh, god, his actual father does actual porn, oh, god!-it's at least three inches longer than he is, if he had to guess.

He watches his father line his cock up with the entrance to the toy before sliding in, giving a satisfied hiss. There's a hum as he adjusts the end cap control and he holds it still for a few seconds before sliding out and fucking back in. There's a squelching noise that takes Peter by surprise and his dad groans softly. 

"Oh, god, this feels so good. You feel so good around me, so soft and wet. You're so tight, too. Does it still feel good to you, even though Daddy skipped out on opening you up?"

Peter sits upright in shock. His dad talks to the fleshlight like it's a person? His dad has a Daddy kink?? What the holy fuck?

His attention is riveted as he watches his father continue to fuck into the toy, adjusting the suction and crooning over it as though it were a lover he was taking apart.

He realises his hand has been stroking his own cock for minutes now without him even realising and he pauses the video to grab some lube of his own.

His fist now sliding more freely, he unpauses the video and listens as his father calls the toy his baby and gets louder and louder the more excited he gets.

Peter's getting pretty excited himself by this point and he bites into his forearm as he cums over his hand, just as his father lets out a grunt followed by a drawn-out groan of release, easing the controls down before pulling his softening cock out of the toy and turning it around to show the viewers several drops of cum just leaking out of the opening of the toy. 

His father's voice is slightly shaky as he thanks the viewers for being with him and hopes they enjoyed the show.

Peter is stunned. He's not sure if that was the hottest thing he's ever seen because his dad is just that damn good at what he does or if it's because it was his father he was watching, but it's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

The question is, what on earth does he do about it now?


End file.
